onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Limiter/@comment-27524064-20160309023258/@comment-24404665-20160309073004
Long post ahead! I know you're tempted to TL;DR, but please, don't. Garou DID break his limiter. There is no "starting to break"; there is no gray area. You either broke your limiter or you didn't. A limiter is the natural maximum a being can reach, for that specific individual. As an analogy, the speed of light is the natural maximum for the velocity of a particle. If you go any faster than that, no matter how small, you broke the natural limiter for velocity. Garou's natural limit is no where near what he became; it is a lot lower! Golden Sperm even said his punch was many levels higher than what humans can naturally achieve. Even after transforming, it seems like his power was still increasing: He was initially struggling against Terrible Tornado, but he later became unaffected by her. He was also saying things like "more speed" when fighting Saitama. There is no way he could've naturally became that strong. It was beyond his natural limits and he could get even stronger; he broke his limiter. After Saitama defeated Garou, his monster form began to crumble and he started losing all the powers he gained. This is his limiter being placed on him again, so he is reduced to his natural prime and lost all the excess power, then he returned to original self. Let's say that water is being poured down a bottomless pit and inside the pit is a container. Normally, the max. amount of water is limited to how much water the container can carry. If you remove the container from the equation, then there is no limit to the amount of water because there is no limiter to limit it in the first place. If you return the container, then the container will be filled up, but any excess water that was accumulated that the container cannot hold just leaks away. I don't like it when people assumed that if Garou truly broke his limiter that he must be Saitama's equal, but since he wasn't, he didn't break it. That's just not fair because Saitama had his limiter broken for 3 years while Garou only had his for a couple of hours. That's like saying Saitama from 2 years ago loses to Saitama present, so Saitama from 2 years ago didn't break his limiter. You can't use Saitama from right now to compare. Garou was growing continuously beyond his natural limits. No grey zone "breaking," he broke his limiter as stated by ONE (how can you be "breaking" something without it being broken afterwards?). As stated in the article, a broken limiter isn't infinite power, but rather just the capability of growing without a limit. Limiters aren't even a constant. You don't have to one-punch everything to be considered having your limiter broken. A snail has a rather insignificant natural limiter, so if a snail is as strong and fast as a dog, and is still growing, then it broke its limiter. Some beings, like Terrible Tornado or Lord Boros, have incredibly high limiters. As for the article, Garou should be listed as breaking his limiter and the gray area parts should be removed (You are approaching the speed of light, but you're faster than light should be...?).